THIS PAIN :: јυѕт роιѕои·Ξ
by Kimby Fo
Summary: Syusuke Fuji no esta pasando un buen momento. Lamento hacer sufrir tanto a ese chico TxT NOT REALLY. Yaoi[SyuxTez]Primer FanFic Ever!
1. Poison

Capitulo #1: Era el veneno dentro de mi. 

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y Syusuke, el chico de aspecto pacifico en Seigaku aún intentaba recuperar el sueño después de esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba desde ya una semana.

Syu: ¿Qué será peor, ¿Qué no me pueda deshacer de esta pesadilla cada noche, o que sea verdad y hay probabilidades de que esto pase?.

Últimamente estaba soñando con que Tezuka, con quién aparentemente tenía más que solo una amistad, en este sueño le decía que por favor se alejara de él, dando la excusa de que le hacía daño verlo con otras personas sin tomar en cuenta que el lo quería desde hace ya, 2 años.

Syusuke sabía que hacía daño, tanto como para él y Tezuka, que cada vez que fuera a una fiesta perdiera los estribos y se besará con quién estuviera frente a el, siendo hombre o mujer. Pero la semana pasada, fue peor. Conoció a una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba pero no dudo llevar a su casa, mas específicamente... su pieza.

Lo más raro de este problema, era que Syusuke en ninguna de estas ocasiones había estado ebrio, al contrario, el siempre se mantenía sobrio para poder llevar a casa a todos sus amigos que por supuesto no se podían resistir al alcohol. (N/A: los chicos de seigaku se las traen o.o!)

Lo que pasaba era algo que tenía muy mal a todos en la casa de Syusuke. La muerte reciente de su padre. Syusuke estaba muy afectado, tanto él como Yuuta. Pero esta vez, Syusuke sentía no poder fingir una sonrisa. Todo iba mal, en tenis, el sentía que su cuerpo no tenía ganas de hacer nada, sentía que si levantaba una mano se largaría a llorar. Y siempre preguntándose lo mismo: ¡¿POR QUÉ MIER TODOS ESPERAN LO MISMO DE MI UNA Y OTRA VEZ!. Esa pregunta resonaba siempre en su cabeza, estaba harto de actuar, fingir, mentirle a todos diciendo cosas como: "Todo va a salir bien, ya veras como todo pasa." Pero esa ya no era una solución para su problema, que su papá lo haya dejado le iba a doler de por vida, y para peor, tenía que fingir por Yuuta. Y aunque sabía que no podía fingir, lo seguía haciendo. Y en Seigaku nadie sospechaba, porque por la misma razón de estar fingiendo siempre, todos lo veían como siempre.

Entonces, esa era su excusa, la única forma de olvidar todo, era haciendo que alguien le hiciera olvidarlo.

Pensado en todo eso, su padre, Yuuta, Tezuka, el tenis... Simplemente cayo dormido en su cama, sin cubrirse, sin cerrar la ventana, que había dejado abierta por que tenía mucho calor, (N/A: Uds. Saben... pesadillas, sudor frío, calor ) y con ese amargo dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba bien.

Al día siguiente se armo de ánimos para ir a la escuela, pensando que en el camino se encontraría con una de sus mayores felicidades, un chico de aspecto gatuno que no paraba de sonreír, y si paraba era para hacer pucheros de niñito que hacían que cualquiera asintiera.

Apenas salió de su casa y solo pudo ver dos ojos gatunos, muy tiernos a todo eso, que estaban llenos de lagrimitas y le decían que era Eiji Kikumaru.

Eiji: NYAH! Syusuke! Ayer no me llamaste, yo me quede esperando tu llamado todo el día de ayer!. Me abandonaste, ¿¿cierto? ¿Es eso? Respóndeme Syusukeee... ¡por favor!

Syu: Buenos días Eiji, si tanto querías hablar conmigo, ¿Por qué no solamente me llamaste?.- Dijo este con una sonrisa no fingida, porque le agradaba mucho ver a ese neco afuera de su casa, y más diciéndole ese tipo de cosas que le hacían sentir querido.

Eiji: Bueno... No se me ocurrió, ¡PERO YO SOLO QUERIA HABLAR CONTIGO SYUSUKEEE!

Syu: Ha, ¿y de que querías hablar conmigo Eiji?

Eiji: Este, yo.. de nada en especial, solo quería escucharte TT-TT.

Syu: Esta bien, hoy te prometo que te llamo.

Eiji: AAAh! ¡Gracias Syusuke! Cuanto te quiero amigo! .!-. Dijo el chico-neco abalanzándose encima de el chico prodigio.

Syu: Muy bien, nos vamos?. -. De nuevo con su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Eiji: SI! Pero primero pasemos por Syuchirou! Si! Di que si, tengo muchas ganas de verlo! TT-TT.

Syu: Pero si lo ves todos los días, en el colegio, después de clases, antes de cenar...

Eiji: Pero necesito verlo de nuevo! TT-TT.

Syu: Esta bien, apresúrate, porque no debemos llegar tarde.

Eiji: Gracias Syusukeee!.

Syu: Eiji...

Eiji: Dime?.

Syu: Te podrías bajar de encima mío para poder caminar a casa de Syuchirou?

Eiji: Por supuesto!.

Al llegar a la casa de Syuchirou , Eiji se adelanto a tocar el timbre, para tocarlo nueve veces seguidas, dejando a Syusuke atrás.

Syu: Eiji, calmate, estas estropeando la tranquilidad de su casa, es muy temprano. -. Lo que había dicho era regañándolo, pero aún así el neco se sentía muy bien con tenerlo cerca y que le hablará, así que corrió cerca de el a abrazarlo.

Oishi: Bue-- -. Fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de Eiji, que lo empujo de tal manera hasta llegar al suelo.

Eiji: SYUCHIROU! NYA! Cuanto te extrañe! .! -. Dijo Eiji aún encima de este pero ahora sentado encima de su torso.

Oishi: Que bueno que me extrañaste . Ahora, Podrías..bajarte para ir a la escuela juntos?.

Eiji: Esta bien.

Todos sabían como hablar a Eiji, le tenían que decir cosas que le fueran convincentes, porque si no hubiera agregado la palabra "juntos", de ninguna madera se hubiera levantado. Que neco mas raro u.ú.

Rumbo a la escuela Eiji caminaba muy feliz de la mano de sus amigos. Syusuke y Syuchirou, los cuales estaban muy tranquilos, pues esa reacción en el chico, era muy normal, a todos los trataba con un... cariño infantil.

Al llegar a la escuela, Eiji se acordó de que tenía examen de Matemáticas y no tenía para nada ganas de hacerlo. Le rogaba a Syusuke dejarlo ahí, o que Suychirou lo llevara a su clase en su mochila.

Eiji: Por favorporfavorporfavorporfavorahinadiemevaverlaprofesoranosedaracuentaporfavorSuychiroullevamentumochila!.- Decía este muy rápido. Solo Syusuke y Syuchirou ahí presentes pudieron descifrar lo que decía.

Oishi: Eiji, ya sabes que eso es imposible, ahora, anda a tu sala. -. Dijo marchándose sin antes darle un beso en su mejilla con mucha ternura pero esta fue estropeada porque Eiji aprovecho esta oportunidad y se pego como chape en el cuerpo de Suychirou y siguió insistiéndole.

Eiji: porfavorporfavor! Suychirou! llévame contigo! TT-TT

Oishi: Eiji, sabes que no puede. Ve con Syusuke a tu sala, en el receso nos vemos.

Suychirou tomo la cara de Eiji y miro fijamente sus ojos con lagrimitas, entonces poso un tierno beso muy cerca de su boca, pero disfrazándose de beso de despedida.

Oishi: Te quiero, nos vemos luego.

Eiji se quedo tranquilo después de esto y soltó a Syuchirou. Se fue a su clase con Syusuke con un poquito más de animo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer ese examen. No le fue bien después de todo.

En la hora del almuerzo todos se reunieron en el comedor para conversar un rato. Los nueve chicos de Seigaku separados en dos mesas. El orden era (en la mesa no.1): Syusuke. Eiji, Syuchirou, Momoshiro y Ryoma. En la otra mesa estaban Tezuka (quién no queria ver a Syusuke, porque sabía que sería... incomodo), Inui y Kaoru.

Syusuke hablaba..mejor dicho, escuchaba las estupideces que decía Eiji sobre su alcancía que no podía abrir desde hace un mes, junto un montón de tonteras más. Momoshiro peleaba con Ryoma. Y Suychirou se encontraba un poco incomodo al no recibir atención de Eiji, así que agarro su bandeja y se dirigió a la otra mesa.

Eiji: A donde vas Suychirou!

Oishi: Tengo que hablar algo con Tezuka, luego nos vemos .

Eiji: Por.. supuesto. -. Contesto con tristeza en chico-neco.

Syusuke por otra parte, aún no se sentía muy bien. El recordar su pesadilla, el hecho de que Tezuka no lo quisiera ver, su padre.. Fingir... Porque por más que se lo repitiera una y otra vez, lo seguía haciendo, no lo podía evitar. Se paró de la mesa, llevo su comida intacta, y fue camino al baño.

Eiji: SYUSUKE! Donde vas? Porque me dejas!. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Solo se quedo mirando hacia donde se dirigía su muy querido amigo-prodigio. Decidió que quizás estaba mejor solo, aunque la preocupación no se iba...

Syusuke dejo su comida en la basura, siguió caminando hacia el baño del segundo bloque, donde por lo general no habían muchos chicos, entro con el propósito de lavarse la cara, refrescarse un poco, el sueño seguía, el hambre también, la angustia, rabia...

Syu: Agu-anto?.- Dijo entrecortadamente, estaba agobiado y asqueado.

" _Claro que si, yo soy un hombre... Bueno, no del todo, pero q me gusten los chicos no lo cambia nada, me quedan muchas ... otras cosas de hombre_ (N/A: ;D!), _Los pantalones, entro al baño de hombres, llevo el pelo corto... Mi espalda se enancho cuando cumplí 13 años_. (N/A: xD!) _Soy un hombre, y me gusta serlo. Y como hombre tengo que aguant-_-..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas grandes ganas de vomitar... La vista le daba vueltas, y sentía que le pesaba todo, se dirigió a un cubículo para ver si es que podía vomitar. Pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba todo lleno de sangre (Bueno, al menos eso vio el. mareado y débil. De seguro eran unas gotitas nada mas). Retrocedió unos pasos hasta los lavamanos... Pero de donde venía, un corte? Su mano?... Estaba allí antes?. Ninguna de esas preguntas le aseguro nada, hasta que empezó a sentir el ácido sabor de la sangre en su boca. En que momento? Como paso? Era una herida de verdad?. No... No era posible, no le dolía. Pero se le vino una idea a la cabeza, tenía algo que ver con la sangre el dolor de estomago que había estado sintiendo desde hace unos días atrás?.

No pudo pensar más, sentía que hasta la mente le pesaba, iba cayendo al suelo cuando se apoyo con su mano para no sufrir algún golpe.

Syu: Tez---.


	2. Can you stop this?

Hola, Aki Karla. Les tengo ke decir vaaarias kosas!. Primero, muchas grax por leer esto, y grax a las ke me dejaron reviews!. De verdaaa! Gracias!. . Ehm.. Lo segundo.. sería.. El kapitulo anterior.. OOOH! En una parte se me olvido nombrar a Kawamura :X!… ni se me había pasao por la cabeza xD…! SORRI:X Otra kosa.. lamento si el fic no es lo ke esperaban :S pero.. entiendan.. kon mis 13 años.. I nada de experiencia escribiendo fics.. es komo medio difícil corregirse :S:S! I.. otros errores xD por favor háganlos notar!… ke aunke me de verwenza xDD es necesario/ Este kapitulo lo tenia listo.. lo dije? O.o.. bueno.. en todo kaso.. si dije lo kontrario es porke tenia ke arreglar algo :X/ Eso!.. Mushos Saludos…. AL FIC!.

**Capitulo #2: Everybody make me sick**

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando Syusuke se halló despierto en su habitación, miró el reloj, y le indico que habían pasado 2 horas después de la salida de clases.

"_Como llegue aquí_... " Este pensamiento le señaló como culpable a la sangre que salía por su boca en el momento en el que se encontraba en el baño de la secundaria. Recordando esto se llevó instintivamente la mano a la boca.

"_Quién me trajo? Si estoy aquí se supone que ya saben que tengo_." Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por unas voces al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

X: _Solo un momento por favor. Entienda que debe descansar_...

X: _Si lo entiendo._

Esa última voz sonaba a...

Syu: Yuimiko ...(N/A: Disculpen.. No rekuerdo si era Yuimiko.. O Yumiko. :S me corrigen, si? Por mientras me kedo kon Yuimiko xD.)…. -. Expreso en un susurro, al saber que su hermana lo vendría a ver, y a explicar muchas cosas.

Hasta que Yuimiko apareció por la puerta.

Yui: Hola Syusuke...¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Syu: Yuimiko, que alegría verte, yo supongo que estoy bien.

Yui: Me tenías tan preocupada Syusuke. Apenas supe—

Syu: ¿Cómo supiste?... A decir verdad... que—Como llegue aquí?

Yui: Syusuke... tu amigo Eiji informo al hospital después de haberte encontrado en el baño de la escuela. Si no fuera por él...

Syu: Muy bien, Muy bien.. Ahora dime, que es lo que tengo?.- Syusuke no sonaba muy bien, parecía enojado, o frustrado. Los recuerdos de el dolor volvieron a su cabeza.

Yui: Eso es lo que quiero que me expliques Syusuke. A mi y a toda la familia. ¿Cómo es que tu, un chico de tan solo 15 años de edad, sufre de una úlcera estomacal?

Syu:...

Yui: Syusuke, quiero que me respondas... que es lo que pasa.

Syu: Como voy a saber... Ni siquiera se porque se causa esto.

Yui: Syusuke esto le pasa a la gente mayor, cuando retiene las cosas, el estrés etc.

Y así nada más dio vueltas en la cabeza de Syusuke, las respuestas que estaban dando vueltas ahora estaban acomodándose en ciertos lugares como si fuera un rompecabezas.

Syu: Yo...

Syusuke fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta. Eran Yuuta y la Mamá de Syusuke.

"_¿¡Que?. Ahora tengo que contarles mis cosas a toda mi famili--... familia_." Esta última palabra le dolió en la garganta al recordar que no podía ser una familia sin su padre.

"_Maldición_..."

Antes de que su madre o Yuuta hablaran, Syusuke dijo.

Syu: Mamá estoy bien, ahora, ¿Puedo hablar un momento con Yuimiko?.

La Mamá de Fuji, cambio su semblante de preocupación por uno de desentendimiento. Y trato de decir.

Ma: Eh... Claro hijo, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Syu: Estoy bien. -. Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando para que los dos se fueran de ahí.

Ma: Nos .. vemos hijo. Yuimiko, me avisas cuando terminen, quisiera hablar con ...Syusuke.- Dijo Todavía confundida abriendo la puerta para dejar el lugar.

A esto Yuimiko asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirle una mirada seria a Syusuke.

Yuu: Nos vemos.. Aniki..

Syu: Adíos Yuuta.

Cerrada la puerta Yuimiko dijo:

Yui: Que-?.

Syu: Bueno, quizás estuve aguantando algunas cosas. -. Interrumpió muy serio el chico. Esta vez parecía que nunca más iba a aparecer una sonrisa tan particular en su rostro. Solo se veían sus ojos cristalinos, mas bien, eran lo único que expresaba algo de él, y de cómo se sentía en ese momento...

Yui: Bueno, supongo que me vas a decir que es...

Syu: Claro, estoy harto de fingir para ustedes.. Para Yuuta, para no preocuparte, ni a ti ni a mamá. El tema de que papá ha muerto ni se ha nombrado en nuestra casa, ¿Que acaso no es normal, que después de esto, me este pudriendo por dentro?.

Syusuke solo podía contarle eso a su hermana, en esa excusa estaban todas las cosas malas que le pasaban.

Yui: Syusuke...-. Miró muy preocupada a su hermano menor... tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo. Ella nunca se llevo muy bien con su padre, pero Syusuke, fue más cercano a el. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazar al tensai... como si fuera un niño, después de todo que fuera su hermano menor no cambiaba mucho ese sentimiento. No sabía como protegerlo, o como hacer pasar ese dolor, y el no poder ayudar a su hermano, fue lo peor, lo que más le dolió.

Yuimiko extendió los brazos para abrazar al chico, que aún no lloraba puesto que se había acostumbrado un poco a esconder las lágrimas, pero este se hizo atrás no muy bruscamente pero indicándole algo que casi le partió el alma.

Syu: Quisiera dormir. ¿Te puedes ir?.- La expresión en la cara del tensai no cambiaba. No parecía él... Sus ojos no brillaban como antes... Parecía simplemente otra persona.

Yui: Pero Syusuke...

Syusuke quien no le había dirigido su mirada a Yuimiko porque miraba por la ventana, la miro seriamente lo que casi le provoca un escalofrío a la pobre chica.

Yui: Esta bien... Le diré a mamá que quieres dormir y que.. venga más tarde. Te quiero Syusuke, lamento como te sientes...

Syusuke sólo se escondió entre sus sabanas para tratar de dormir girando su cuerpo hacia la pared contraria. No le importaba de verdad si lo quería o no. Porque después de todo lo que sentía, esos sentimientos se fueron transformando en algo que era.. desprecio a todo el mundo. Nadie se había preocupado realmente por él, todos esperaban lo mismo, que él consolara, como si no pudiera llorar.

"_Me arrebataron a mi padre, será porque no lo necesito. Yo creí necesitarlo, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿Para que lo necesitaría? Y a los chicos del club, tampoco los necesito. _"

Estos no sonaban a los pensamientos de el joven tensai, el siempre pensaba en otros antes que el mismo... Su alma de verdad se estaba destrozando. Ya no encontraba las preguntas que desde hace un momento atrás se hacia, porque ahora la respuesta solo era: " No necesito nada". Este cambió en su manera de pensar le proporciono miles de pensamientos negativos, hasta que se durmió. Aunque fuera un instante, solo quería descansar.

( Fuera de la recamara de Syusuke en el mismo hospital.)

Eiji: SyuichirouSyuichirouporfinllegassyusukeestamuymalestahídentroporfavorSuychiroudimequevaestarbienporfavordimelo!-. El chico de ojos negro tomó aire y continuo-. Estabaenelbañosangreporlabocaproblemasojosazules!

Syui: Eiji... calma...Viste a la familia de Syusuke?

Eiji: Hace un momento hable con Yuuta, quién me dijo que Syusuke estaba despierto y estaba hablando con Yuimiko, pero aún no veo a Yuimiko!

Syuichirou se acerco a Eiji para poner su mano derecha en su mejilla, y la otra en su hombro. Eiji miraba con tristeza a Syuichirou esperando que le dijera lo de siempre.

Syui: Eiji, si Syusuke ya esta despierto, quiere decir que va a estar bien.

Al escuchar estas últimas cuatro palabras Eiji se abalanzo sobre Syuichirou para abrazarlo y refregar su cara en el pecho de este. Al ver lo que Eiji estaba haciendo Syuichirou dirigió su mano que antes estaba en su mejilla hasta su nuca y con su brazo rodeo tiernamente su cuello. (N/A: Dios como adoro a esta pareja! )

Syuichirou sabía que decía la verdad, iba a esperar a que el pelirrojo se calmara y le contara lo sucedido, porque así como estaba solo con un abrazo se podría calmar.

Syui: Te sientes mejor?-. Haciendo que Eiji asintiera con la cabeza aún sumergido en sus brazos y apretándolo firmemente, al igual que un niñito. -. Me quisieras contar que paso detalladamente?.-. El pelirrojo volvió a asentir.

Syui: Muy bien, vamos a la cafetería?.- Eiji levantó su cabeza y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eiji: Me compraras chocolate?.- Syuichirou sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente para volver a abrazarlo.

Syui: Todo por ti neko.- Le susurro muy tiernamente a Eiji en ese abrazo, que después de escuchar estas palabras se despego y lo miro alegremente.

Eiji: Todo?-. Dijo emocionado, a lo que Syuichirou asintió con la cabeza haciendo que el gatito de nuevo le abrazara fuertemente.- Te quiero.

Syui: Yo también te quiero.

( Más tarde en la habitación del joven Tensai)

"_Aquí apesta, no halló la hora de irme_" Decía el chico de cabello castaño mientras se vestía (N/A: Oh Syusuke xD tas enfermo, déjame vestirte :D lo siento.. no puedo apartar mi mente pervertida de este fic u.u) y ordenaba sus cosas de la escuela que le habían traído(La mochila, la maleta para su raqueta ). En ese momento el pelirrojo amigo del tensai ocupaba la mente de este segundo, pensando en como podría no necesitar esas sonrisas que siempre le regalaba, los abrazos, lloriqueo, llamadas a la 1 de la madrugada. Definitivamente el solo necesitaría a Eiji, su mejor amigo.

Salió de su recamara dispuesto a dirigirse a la salida, cuando pasa por la cafetería y ve a Eiji comiendo junto a Syuichirou quien parece.. cuidarlo. Eiji levanta la vista y ve a Syusuke y grita:

Eiji: SYUSUKEEEEE! NYA! -. Al terminar su grito se para escandalosamente de la mesa hacía el tensai, mientras este le responde con una hermosa sonrisa provocando que el chico-neko se emocione y alegre más. -. Syusuke porque no estas en tu--- -. Las palabras de el alegre pelirrojo fueron cortadas por las manos de Syusuke las cuales se posaron en su labios haciéndolo callar y que este le mirara muy extraño.

Syu: Eiji, nadie tiene que saber que me voy sin permiso, por favor ayúdame a mantener el secreto.-. A esto Eiji asiente con su cabeza y Syusuke saca sus manos de la boca del pelirrojo.

Eiji: Porque? Syusukeeee tu estas enfermo. Deberías estar en_ tu sabes donde-. _Esto último lo susurro acercándose mucho a Syusuke.

Cuando este iba a responder, nota cerca la presencia de Syuichirou.

Syui: Hola Syusuke, Como te encuentras, Eiji me contó lo que te sucedió.-. Acompañándole Eiji dirige una sonrisa hacia el castaño.

"_Genial, si Syuichirou sabe, le va a contar a Tezuka aunque le pida que no, Yo no quiero que sepa, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, todos me van a tener lástima, y es lo último que quiero_."

Syu: Sabes que Syuichirou? Me encuentro súper bien, ya no hay de que preocuparse. Por eso me voy a casa.

Syui: Tienes permiso del doctor? -. Era evidente que Syuichirou sabia que Syusuke se estaba escabullendo, y sabia que no era por algo bueno.-. Syusuke, no creo que sea correcto.

Syu: No te preocupes, no hay porque hacerlo-. Dijo muy tranquilamente el tensai, no tenia ganas de ser antipático con una de las personas con el corazón mas dulce de todo el mundo.- Por favor, solo me quiero ir, Y háganme el favor de no decirle a nadie, pero escúchame bien Eiji -. Dijo dirigiéndose a el pelirrojo quien miraba con mucho cuidado.-. A nadie, no es necesario que alguien se entere, cierto?. Confío en ustedes. – Syusuke se iba a despedir cuando la mano de Syuichirou le detiene suavemente por su brazo.

Syui: Espero que estés seguro, según se, no estas bien de salud-. Y le miró preocupado. A esto el Tensai abrió los ojos y notó que Syuichirou de verdad estaba preocupado por el, que si le importaba, ese tipo de cosas aunque fueran comunes en Syuichirou, se notaban cuando eran sentimientos reales.

Syu: S-si...-. Dijo aún sorprendido por la mirada de Syuichirou, y le sonrió para luego acercarse a Eiji.

Syu: Cuídate Eiji-. Le dijo sonriente y refregó su frente contra la del pelirrojo.

Eiji: Hai!.

Syu: Nos vemos!.- Y salió casi corriendo del hospital.

"_Admito que no me gusta que sea de esa forma con Eiji, no desearía que le hiciera algo, estoy seguro de lo haría si quiere..Pero.. ¿Quiere?.. Tanta confianza que le tiene Eiji, que se dejaría llevar por cualquier cosa, ni hablar de la ingenuidad. Quizás.. Deba confiar en Syusuke..?"_ Pensaba Syuichirou mientras miraba extrañado la salida del hospital.

Eiji: Nya, que pasa Syuichirou?.

Suy: Nada, Nos vamos?-. Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a el pelirrojo.

Eiji: Syuichirou!. -. Dijo con ojos de "gatito" (No cachorrito xD) abandonado llenos de lágrimas.

Suy: Que pasa Eiji? -. Syuichirou sabia que efecto tenían esas palabras en el pelirrojo, pues no había agregado la palabra "juntos" o algo así. Así que sonrió.

Eiji: Nya! Yo quiero estar contigo Syuichirou! Llévame a casa!-. Dijo el pelirrojo aún lloriqueando.

Syui: Claro que te llevaré a casa Eiji. Vamos. Eiji ya estaba sonriendo de lo mas contento, pues le encantaba estar con él, como no, si lo amaba.

(Camino a casa de Syusuke)

Syusuke no quería volver, no quería dar explicaciones, no quería ver caras de preocupación, quizás solo quería alguien que lo escuchara. Aunque estuviera caminando hacia su casa, sabía que en cualquier momento se desviaría.

" _Eiji debe estar quizás en que cosa con Syuichirou, no lo puedo interrumpir con estupideces... Echizen tiene a Momoshiro... Kaoru...Sadaharu...Kawamura nunca fue muy cercano a mi que digamos... Solo queda Tezuka, pero... el... me... me odia, estoy seguro. La chica de la última noche... no... no estoy tan desesperado.. De que estoy hablando! Si esa noche lo estaba.. estaba desesperado aunque tuviera al lado mío los ojos... castaños mas hermosos que puedan existir...Llegó el momento de disculparse..._"

Después de tomar esta decisión Syusuke cambio la dirección hacía la casa de Tezuka. Sabía que no lo quería recibir, pero este estaba desesperado.

Al llegar a la entrada, solo rogó a Dios para que, aunque sea, le escuchara. Y así partió a tocar el timbre de su casa.

Tezuka despreocupado abrió la puerta, pero al notar quién era frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesta a cerrarla cuando la mano de Syusuke la detiene como adivinándole el pensamiento.

Syu: Por favor.- Esta pequeña frase basto para que Tezuka lo mirara de una forma diferente, aunque lo quisiera oculta, él amaba a Sysuke.. Lo ojos azules.. Como caminaba...Hablaba.. Miraba..(N/A: O sea todos los verbos habidos por haber cierto Tezuka:D).

Tez: Como sea, Pasa. – Apenas Tezuka pudo hacer la invitación cuando Syusuke se acerca tímidamente a su cuerpo suelta su mochila y su maleta para tomar la cara de Tezuka.

Syu: Discúlpame, solo si lo haces, podré sanar.- Al haber dicho esto al tensai se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Tezuka no pudo evitar posar sus manos en la espalda de Syusuke, algo le pasaba y era gravísimo, no solo se disculpaba. Algo en la mente del chico le atormentaba enormemente, porque esa no era su apariencia, sus ojos no eran los de siempre, si ahora eran cristalinos eran por las lágrimas que los cubrían, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, su uniforme mal puesto. Todas estas cosas le preocuparon tremendamente, más que la traición.

Tez: Que paso?... De donde es que vienes. -. No, no parecía un interrogatorio, el sabía que si Syusuke quería hablar lo haría, o sino no le obligaría a nada.

Lo que había dicho Tezuka le pareció tan dulce al tensai, algo que era tan de Tezuka... Todos los recuerdos que tenía con él acudieron a su mente en ese momento. Aunque fueron malos algunos... las reacciones de Tezuka eran las que más le gustaban.. Algo le decía que si él mismo provocaba esas reacciones únicas en Tezuka, le pertenecía solamente a el.

Syu: Yo...-. levanto la cabeza para separarse un poco y mirarlo-. Yo estuve en el hospital.- Tezuka ensancho los ojos un poco.

Tez: Porque? Que fue lo que te paso?.

Syu: Yo no sé, creo que de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo no dio más, no pudo aguantar la presión en mi cabeza.-. Decía el tensai mirando hacía el lado tristemente, también sentía un poco de vergüenza... Si es que era hombre, el podía aguantar... esto le decepcionaba tremendamente. (N/A: xDD! eso solamente?)

Tez: Porque presión? Te paso algo malo?-. Antes de decir esto Tezuka levantó la cara de Syusuke con su mano.

Syu: Fueron... pequeñas cosas..- Tezuka lo interrumpió con un suave roce de labios, en el que el tensai cerro los ojos, definitivamente era lo único hermoso que le había pasado, en cuanto?... 1 mes?...

Tez: Quisieras pasar a contármelo todo?-. Syusuke asintió.

Dentro de la casa de Tezuka, estos dos se sentaron en el sillón. Tezuka miraba muy preocupado a Syusuke y este solo trataba de no llorar.

La casa de Tezuka estaba vacía eso le daba confianza al tensai en largarse a llorar ahí mismo, porque si Tezuka le escuchaba no importaba, el ya sabría entenderlo. Pero las lágrimas parecían atascadas en algún lugar de la cabeza de Syusuke donde decía: "Un hombre, eso es lo que soy". (N/A: zale! xD).

Syu: Tezuka... lo que pasa es que.. yo .- Y así comenzó Syusuke con su larga historia sobre el dolor que había dentro de él, comenzando por su padre, con lo que le explico lo de las fiestas, y traiciones. Después el tenis, que todo iba mal y no tenía ganas de jugar, hasta que llegó a su "máscara", lo que mas odiaba era que todos esperaran de él lo mismo, ser predecible.

Syu: Por eso yo cansado de esta estúpida "mascara" empecé a llenar mi cabeza con estupideces-. Fue interrumpido al ver que Tezuka se le acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

Tez: No me importa si hay una mascara, yo me enamore de ti, y aceptaría cualquier estupidez que proviniera de ti. -. Tezuka encima de Syusuke comenzó a besar delicadamente sus labios. Sabía que no podían hacer nada ahí, Syusuke estaba muy dolido el solo quería hacerle olvidar esas estupideces que atormentaban a quien mas amaba.

Syu: ...Te amo...-. Dijo Syusuke separándose de Tezuka mirándolo fijamente y con ternura, dejando a sus ojos decir todo lo que sentía.. aunque tuviera ganas de dedicarle una sonrisa, no podía.

Tez: Lamento lo que paso con tu padre...-. Le dijo muy preocupado.

Syu: Ya no importa. No en este momento...

Syusuke le sonrió a Tezuka, fue lo último que recordó de ese momento, cayó dormido sobre el cuerpo de Tezuka, pero si era de esa forma, no importaba, tenía cerca lo único que le hacía sentir bien, y le pertenecía tremendamente.

Syusuke dormía cómodamente apoyado en el pecho de Tezuka, pero que bien se sentía el al estar ahí...era la mejor forma de dormir. Mientras Tezuka ,quien lo miraba atentamente o de vez en cuando besaba o apartaba los mechones castaños del pelo de Syusuke.. pegados a su cara por las lágrimas,... Se prometió nunca dejarlo solo... sólo lo dejaría si este mismo se lo pedía, porque aparte de amarlo intensamente, este le necesitaba...

"_Todo por ti Syusuke_"

Tez: Te amo ...

---.

UYY! ojala este bien :S:S:S! Plz plz plz ke si!. TTTT osino.. mato al gato oó!

u.u... ui...I... nada... Primer Fic... Desastre? Bien... es aceptable porke la pobre tiene 13 años, O... Bueno? oo

Y... el final.. PLOP!.. Ya filO!..

BESU!

PD: De ahí mas SyuxTez.!

YAOI for ever and never again xD.


End file.
